Hero on Both Sides
by MissiriKoharehn
Summary: Darth Vader is a Sith Lord and Second in Command of the Empire. Anakin Skywalker is the Rebel Alliance's Jedi hero, general, and leader. But who's side is he really on? Who's undercover for who? (AU where Sidious arrives a bit earlier on Mustafar, and Vader's injuries are slightly less severe. Set primarily in ANH)
1. Prologue

It had been a good idea, really. For the Empire. It was eerily similar to how the Republic fell, and this Rebel Alliance—supporters of the Old Republic—will fall the same way. The only problem was, Vader wasn't all that great of an actor.

The cover story his master had come up with was simple but believable. Anakin had simply gone into hiding, like so many other Jedi when Order 66 was given. And now that he had heard of this Rebel Alliance, he decided to emerge and help take down the Empire.

Except, Anakin _wasn't_ alive, not in spirit, anyways. But Vader had _been_ Anakin and it shouldn't be _too_ hard to be someone he once was, right?

Palpatine's plan was for his apprentice, Darth Vader, to join the Rebel Alliance as Anakin Skywalker. He was completely supportive of this idea. Not only was it an easy way to get a spy amongst their enemies; it also gave him more opportunities to be rid of the suit and mask.

He'd stopped needing the horrible life-support suit long ago. Five years, to be exact; twelve after he had first been fitted with it. His injuries were mostly healed by then. He was still scarred, yes, but his lungs could breath on their own now, and he could eat and generally function without the suit.

But the Emperor would not let him be rid of it. He had commanded Vader to keep the suit and mask on at all times unless he was in absolute privacy. Sidious had claimed it was to keep the suit and mask's intimidating factor, but Vader thought it was just another way to torment his apprentice.

No matter. He would kill the man one day, and take the throne for himself. This mission would be _very_ beneficial to that plan. He will lead the Rebels as Anakin, just as his master ordered, but little will Palpatine know that Anakin plans for these Rebels to _win_. And when they do, he'll reveal himself, and take out all of them. Meanwhile, Palpatine will only believe he is keeping up the act, since he'll still be giving the Empire plenty of information.

It was flawless. Except for one tiny problem: Bail Organa.

* * *

Actually, it wasn't that much of a problem at all. Organa needed to be silenced, and so silenced he will be. Besides, there were suspicions that he was a Rebel sympathizer, or perhaps even a Rebel himself. Even if there was no proof it would be good to be rid of a potential Rebel.

It was only a matter of deciding what way to get rid of him. There were, essentially, only two options: Imperial Intelligence, or bounty hunters. That could be further split into things such as assassinations, staged accidents, poison, and a wide assortment of other methods.

Either way, it wasn't long before he was dealt with. There were not many questions; there were whispers that the Empire was behind it but there was no proof. His daughter, Leia Organa, was now Senator. No one will know of Anakin's true allegiances now.

* * *

He was in.

It was official: Darth Vader (well, Anakin Skywalker) was part of the Rebel Alliance now. The leaders, Senator Mon Mothma and Senator Leia Organa, amongst others, were elated to have such a great Jedi—and a Clone Wars veteran—join their ranks so early.

They bought the cover story. There was no reason to doubt it.

"This Rebellion needs all the Jedi it can get. You will be a great asset to our cause."

* * *

 _A/N: The main story will be set in the ANH/Ep 4 timeline. I really wanted to see how the Father-Son relationship will work out if Luke knows Anakin as a member of the Rebel Alliance. There will be a prologue part two, and then chapter 1. And don't ask how the Emperor knows about Organa knowing Vader's origins; I'm kind of just going to leave that vague._ *_*

 _For those following my other story, my updates are going to only get slower now. I'm also working on another story, and I also have homework stuff and exams coming up, and I also get random inspiration for one-shots randomly, so... yeah. What I'm trying to say is, I really have no update schedule at all._

 _Chapters should get longer after the prologue. But no guarantees. I'm terrible at writing long chapters._

 _*note: prologue has been edited since 6/1/2015._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N (Important! Please read entire A/N!)**_ _: I'm not sure how to write the story anymore, since I want to follow the ANH events but I hate retellings where a lot of stuff is the same as the movie and there's just barely any difference. There is the difference in where, how, and when Luke and Anakin meet, and Anakin/Vader's thoughts during his actions, and that sort of stuff. So that's only what I'll be writing about, in seperate one-shots from Vader/Anakin's first person POV._

 _Know that I would have abandoned this story if I hadn't received so many follows/reviews/favs with just one little prologue. Thank you to all of this story's readers._

 _Oh right, and BTW, I added what would've been prologue 2 into prologue 1, so there's a little more background there. Not much though._

* * *

I didn't even notice it at first. I was too busy concentrating on deceiving the Alliance leaders, her being amongst them, trying not to let the darkness show. But, as the days past and I spent more time being Anakin and resettling into the role of Jedi General, I began to notice.

And then started wondering how in the galaxy I couldn't have noticed before.

Senator Organa, a founder of the Alliance who had taken over after her father's death. She looked so much like... Like _her._

 _The Angel. My Angel._

But it was impossible, because she was dead; _I_ had killed her. And it hurt, because now that the thought had been thinked (thought? thunk? wait what?) there was no ignoring it, and there was no ignoring the floods of memories that came whenever I saw her.

I didn't know what had spurred me on, whether it was just a hunch or instinct or the eager whispers of the Force, that led me to do some investigations. One thing led to another, and soon I was holding the results of a paternity test between I and the Senator. (It was done in secret, of course.)

It was positive. The Force's murmurs and nudges were confirmed.

Leia Organa—no, Leia _Skywalker_ —is my daughter.

I didn't kill Padme.

And that means...

... _Sidious had lied to me all this time._

* * *

What else had he lied about, I wondered. And then I realized: everything. He had lied and deceived and manipulated me since we first met. I was only 9. He used everything he had and knew against me.

I wasn't sure when I realized or decided it. Then again, I had always wanted to kill that old Sith and take the throne for myself.

I had my reasons why not. But no longer. For one, I now had someone to handle the political side of things that comes with the role of ruler of an Empire. Add to that my near-complete recovery from the events of Mustafar, and there was no reason for me _not_ to kill Sidious now.

But still I waited. Patience was never one of my strong points, but it would guarantee my victory. I will lead the Alliance to victory, slowly, pulling strings on both sides. And when I have taken down the Emperor with the Alliance's backing, as Anakin Skywalker...

I will declare _myself_ Emperor, and wipe out the Rebel Alliance.

 _A fitting echo of Sidious's own rise, hm?_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _ **Please note!**_ _This story will not have a Light Side ending! I don't want to spoil too much, but I just don't want to attract the wrong type of audience._

 _I do not intend on redeeming Vader. He will act like Anakin around his children, but that does not mean he has turned his back on the Dark Side. I like the Dark Side better than the Light and the Jedi; in fact I hate the Jedi almost as much as most Sith. But, although I always claim to write "dark" stories, they always somehow turn out fluffy-ish. I try though, I try *_*._

 _(And don't lecture me with Yoda quotes; I care not for the nonsense teachings of the Jedi.)_

* * *

Now that I knew, the question was, should I tell the others? I knew, or at least was fairly certain, that Sidious didn't know about Leia's heritage. Okay, maybe I'm just hoping. But either way, I couldn't let Sidious knew that I knew, nor let him know about it all.

But the Alliance... would knowing affect them? Well, it would certainly create quite a situation, one I didn't feel like dealing with. But Leia herself, I should definitely tell.

It didn't matter that if she knew who I really was, she'd hate me forever. She can hate Vader for all I care; as long as she could love me at least in some form. And if I had to keep pretending to be that pathetic Jedi Anakin Skywalker to gain her trust, I will.

...~...

She was delighted when I told her. Truthfully, it had been a rather awkward moment.

" _L—ah, Senator Organa. May I speak with you a moment?"_ I'd stopped her in the middle of an empty hallway.

" _Of course, General Skywalker. Is there something wrong?"_

" _No, uh. There's something I... I need to tell you... You see, I've found... I realized..."_

" _General? What is it?"_

" _Leia, I'm your father."_

 _She smiled uncertainly, thinking it was a joke. "Um, sure, General. Now, if that's all, I have..."_

" _It's true. I am serious." I showed her the test results._

" _...what...? Wait, how..."_

" _Leia—"_

It was then that I had felt it. The beginnings of a Force bond... but I wasn't aware that Leia was Force sensitive. Could it be possible that Leia had inherited my incredible Force abilities? Gently, I brushed against her mind with the Force, taking care to hide my presence so she wouldn't notice. Much to my surprise I found crude mental shields blocking me out. Could it be true?

...Because, if it was, then I could train Leia in the Force to be my apprentice. We could take down the Emperor... She certainly had much passion. She would be strong with the Dark Side.

" _Ah, are you alright?"_

" _Yes. Oh, yes Leia, I've never been better. Leia... I think you might be Force sensitive."_

" _You mean... I could be a Jedi like you?"_

Of course not. I would never allow my child to become a _Jedi._ " _Yes. I can train you in the ways of the Force. If you have inherited my power, then you will become a very strong S—Jedi indeed._

" _I'm sorry, but I find this all rather hard to believe."_

" _I can show you. First let's find a place to sit."_

" _Right. This way."_ I followed her to an empty room with a couple of chairs and we sat down.

" _Now, close your eyes and clear your mind. Focus on me. You should be able to feel my presence."_ Carefully, very carefully, I began lowering my shields. At the same time, I forced myself to focus on suppressing my dark side presence, focusing on the bright presence that was Leia. When I was ready I again brushed my mind against hers.

" _I... I feel something. The world... looks different..."_

" _That is the Force. You're doing well, Leia."_

" _There's something else. I can... I can feel your presence, but... it's like there's something connecting us. A bond."_

" _Yes, my daughter. This is the bond that connects us, for we are related by blood..."_

I could feel her probing along the bond, exploring it with her newfound abilities with the Force.

Finally, she opened her eyes again, and I do as well.

" _Do you see now?"_

" _Yes. I see... Father."_

And something in me leapt with joy, a foreign emotion, one I haven't felt in so long.

 _I will not let this Angel see harm. I will protect her by any means possible... I will succeed where I failed last time._

 _I promise you, my Angel. Padmé._

* * *

 _A/N: This is my most popular story; it has the most reviews/favs/follows per chapter of all my stories. So, thank you to all who have reviewed/favourited/followed; your support is greatly appreciated. Also sorry for the update delay. I only realized now that I've actually left this story for longer than I thought. *_*_

 _Also, I will be mentioning this in all my subsequently updated fanfictions: I have an Update Statuses section on my profile, stating the update statuses of all on-going stories as well as the overall writer's status. It is updated frequently._


End file.
